


大厦将倾

by Pride



Series: The Most Beautiful But Very First Meeting [2]
Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride/pseuds/Pride
Summary: London bridge is falling down
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Series: The Most Beautiful But Very First Meeting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096592
Kudos: 2





	大厦将倾

Donald输了。没有人预料到这场失败。  
Trump大厦在顷刻间倒下，目睹这场巨大变故的人为之战栗，所有人都模模糊糊感觉到，有什么东西被永久地改变了。  
大多数人都保持沉默，噤口不言，连呼吸都刻意放轻，生怕惊扰到这栋摇摇欲坠的建筑。至于Donald，他不怕。大厦的倾颓不关他的事，但确实是他狠狠推了一把。现在这种局面，要么把楼扶回去，要么就干脆把它整个推倒。扶是扶不回去了，一旦皇后的贞洁被质疑，她的神圣便再也不复存在。其实现在的局面早就可以被预见，不过没有人愿意站出来，大家都装聋作哑，度过一日又一日。人们心思各异，但无疑都想保住自己的那份蛋糕，甚至打算努把力分走一块更大的蛋糕，这次只不过蛋糕受到了晃动，装饰的樱桃掉了一颗，但能在混乱中挖走别人的蛋糕，谁还在乎那颗樱桃呢？大厦不能塌，这是所有人都心知肚明的底线，也会尽力去维护它，除非找到了一块新的蛋糕，就像三十年前的另一栋大厦那样。  
Donald是个疯子，不管有没有精神病认定报告，他已经被公认是个疯子了，大家都说Trump大厦的主人对毁坏它如此不遗余力。Donald无力辩驳，他说的话别人听不见，况且他根本无法选择，他被车轮裹挟着滚滚向前。最希望Trump大厦长长久久存在下去的就是他自己，只不过他努力得过了头，他想叫停，但由不得他，或者他其实不想，他还以为这样能止住颓势，缝缝补补后继续维持体面。最终会怎样呢，没有人知道。  
Joseph隔着屏幕凝视Trump大厦熟悉的第六十层，他在那里住了不短的时间，知晓那里的每一处细节。其中一扇窗户能看到他刚到纽约时租的小房间，过去还住在第六十层的时候觉得那是耻辱的印记，无时无刻不在提醒他永远只是个乡下人。不过自从他离开，对六十层的记忆越来越只剩下黑色的房间和俯瞰到的破败公寓。可惜在这个数秒的视频里没有出现那个窗户，Joseph只能回忆，甚至无法透过窗户窥见里边的一星半点。  
但即使把大楼整个透明化任Joseph参观也毫无用处，Joseph很清楚Donald并没有在那里面。Donald早就没有住在那儿了，况且现在应该和他一样在紧急召开会议以应对这突发情况。Donald面对的情况比他更为危急，毕竟失败者挽回颜面总是更为困难。他现在还能神游天外发呆，等Donald发表意见后再做回应。  
他期待Donald能说些什么，什么都好，什么都可以，走到这一步，一切都无可挽回的现在，他唯有期待Donald可以给出一个惊喜，一个突破，一个新的东西。如果Donald发疯，他也愿意跟着Donald一起发疯，Donald想把大厦整个推倒他都会跟着一起干。他期待很久了，但一直在失望。他在他们刚开始对峙的时候就做好准备一起发疯了，他以为他们有默契，甚至在看到那头因为岁月已经变得有些灰暗的金发后几乎按捺不住冲动想豁出一切。但Donald就是学不会弯下腰，固执地坚持赢家主宰一切的守则，明明只需要一句话、一个眼神，他们就能携手冲破一切牢笼，没有任何人可以拦得住他们。他们没能重圆，Joseph最终还是念出了他早就准备好的稿子，因为犹豫而磕绊，Donald大声嘲笑他就是在梦游。哪怕已成定局的现在，Donald依旧在试图挽回体面，但花花公子是做不了一个好演员的。Donald的人生太过顺利，习惯了掌控一切，Joseph大概是第一个敢于公然违抗的人。Donald管这叫背叛，谁在乎呢，至少Joseph不在乎。他还爱Donald吗，不知道，是真的不知道，但他可以肯定对Donald是有恨的，恨夹杂着怨，怨夹杂着怒，最后都变成哀。  
Donald还没有站出来。Joseph太过了解Donald了，他甚至能直接背出接下来Donald会说些什么，但Joseph不想让事情这么发展下去了，他想重新主动一次，上一次他主动还是提出分手，这次就让他来尝试挽回。Joseph的突然站起把周围的幕僚们吓了一跳，但当Joseph真正站在话筒前时，他又退缩了，他想起那个时候Donald的笑声，嘲笑他是‘sleepy Joe’。Donald是否还爱着他呢，过去从未考虑的问题突然浮现在了心中，哽在了喉咙里。Joseph突然就说不出话了，他不知道答案，不，这是在欺骗内心，他知道答案，Donald从未爱过他，从未。Joseph打了一个抱歉的手势，示意重新开始。  
“我呼吁Mr.Trump，现在就登上电视台，兑现他的誓言，”是什么誓言呢，承诺永远爱他的誓言吗，“维护法律，结束这场闹剧。”Joseph停顿了一下，刚刚被咽下去的冲动又一股脑冒了出来，他现在无法思考了，满脑子都是Donald，DonaldDonaldDonald。  
“大家都在看着，和许多人一样，我感到震惊和悲哀，”  
大家都在议论，他们震惊和悲哀，但他们都不明白，  
“现在我们的法律进入了如此黑暗的时刻，”  
我们已经对峙了如此久的时间，  
“我们是和荣耀、得体、坚忍联系在一起的，”  
我一直坚持原则，荣耀、体面和坚持，  
“那才是我们啊，那才是我们一直的样子，”  
我过去从未放弃，哪怕在最爱你的时候，  
“但今天的场景让我痛苦地意识到，”  
现在我后悔了，  
“法律是很脆弱的，”  
爱是脆弱的，  
“维护他，需要人们心存善念，”  
维护它，就要舍弃非爱的部分，  
“领导者需要有勇气站出来，”  
我们都没有改变自己，  
“致力于奉献而不是寻求权力，”  
我们自私，却还想相爱，  
“而不是寻求他们个人的利益”  
甚至还想得到更多的爱，  
“一切都会好起来的，”  
现在还来得及，  
“所以Mr.Trump，站出来吧，”  
Donny，站出来吧，  
“希望上帝保佑我们，”  
我们一起抛弃上帝，  
“还有那些在混乱中试图维护秩序的人。”  
我们一起打破秩序。  
直到掌声响起，Joseph才像梦游被惊醒一般开始颤抖，他几乎站不住，完全忘记刚刚发生的一切，整个人被拖进巨大的漩涡，只能无力地挣扎。他不知道自己是不是搞砸了，庆幸这不是直播，周围人略带疑惑的微笑表情和掌声让他确认自己通过多年的本能做出了顺利的发言。但本能就意味着什么事也没有发生，他和Donald的关系不会再发生任何改变了，一切都结束了，他也没有力气再重新录一个视频了，他唯一能做的就是踉跄着下台，几乎完全依靠墙的支撑才能走出会议室，有人想询问他是否需要看一遍刚刚的发言视频，他没有回头，用自己的背关上了会议室的门，缓缓滑了下去。

Donald迟迟无法下决定。他已经70岁了，不再是那个意气风发的年轻人，那些年犯的错误和干的蠢事早就被他打包扔出了脑海，包括那个该死的混蛋。那人坐着Barack的车离开的时候，Donald心想这绝不是永别，但这一别就是40年。他以为他们的再见会发生在Trump大厦的60层，那个混蛋主动来敲门，他会原谅那个混蛋的暂时离开，他们像从前一样共同度过所有的悠然时光；后来他觉得他们会在某场party相遇，他能一眼看到人群中不一样的那个人，接着他们在某个隐秘的角落互诉离愁；到最后Donald自己都说不好在做什么了，他上一个情人和那人都是卷曲的古铜色头发，他上上一个情人有着相似的身形，再上一个情人笑起来和那人一模一样，仿佛这是某种拼拼乐游戏，每一个人都是那人，每一个人都不是那人。Donald想过很多种可能，甚至还梦见过其中的一部分，但唯独没想过他们不会再见面，而现在应该再加上他也没想过他们会以这种情况再相见。现在这样，Donald想，他们不如真的永别。  
“Joseph Biden”，过去40年之久，Donald再次念出这个名字的时候没有任何陌生感，声带的震动依旧无比自然和熟练。这让他吓了一跳，就像过去的40年里他没有一天忘记了这个人似的。  
他们的重逢是偶然还是谁的精心策划已经不重要了，重要的是结果。事实上，这恐怕是他有史以来最狼狈的一次，他输了，而且控制不住局势，到处都是喧闹的人群，他停不下来，现在的他更像是一个提线木偶被人群推着前进。  
“先生，您需要尽早站出来发表讲话。”  
助手又在催促了。Donald现在一句话也不想说，他甚至想拨通那个40年也没拨出去的号码。但又能说些什么呢，40年太长了，爱情的保质期只有一夜，40年前他能跑得比Barack的车还快，只要他想就能拦住要离开的Joseph，只不过当时他不想；而现在，Donald看着黑色屏幕里的自己，颜色看不清晰，但他很清楚自己的头发白了，在得知自己输掉的那天晚上就白了。他还嘲笑Joseph头发白得如此彻底，洋洋得意自己还年轻，但没想到现实来得如此快，他突然就能闻到自己身上那股年老的酸味了。屏幕倒影里那个白发沧桑的老人，他完全认不出自己了，他奇异地感到自己的身体和灵魂的割裂，就像他的灵魂被错误地安放在了不相配的孱弱躯体。  
Donald深吸一口气，他知道自己该做什么。冲动是年轻的特权，赢家才有资格说爱；他不再年轻，还输得彻头彻尾。

Joseph关掉视频，不出他所料，尽是些陈词滥调。他没有太大的情绪波动，毕竟他自己也没有踏出那一步，他早就知道Donald从未爱过他。  
紧接着他同Mike通了电话，Mike恭喜他取得胜利。Joseph原本不想理会，但他必须接，甚至必须做出一副非常欢迎的姿态。这通电话只是走个必要的过场，原本该由Donald打过来，但Donald一直不愿意承认他输了，只得由别人代劳。鉴于Donald和Mike的关系，Joseph不合时宜地想，这更像投诚。他对Mike的印象从一开始就不太好，他觉得Mike是个疯子，糟糕的疯子；但Mike也是个守规矩的人，不像Donald能踩着圈子的底线跳舞。在电话的最后，Joseph还诚挚邀请Mike——至少他正在努力说服自己的确是诚心的——来参加他的宴会。

Donald不知从哪里听到了Joseph邀请Mike参加宴会的消息，他知道那就是庆功宴，到时候所有人都会围在那个Joseph身边庆祝胜利，而他呢，像一个可怜虫，灰溜溜地被遗忘在不知道什么地方。Donald气得发了一条推特，“回答所有想问的人，我绝对不会去那个（傻逼）宴会！”  
没有人附和他。  
曾经的生意伙伴，他的下属们和朋友们，一个个都默不作声。有的还留了台阶，没有当众宣布要去宴会，大多数甚至在这之前就和他划清了界限，围着新主人细数他有多么可恶违背底线。就连Mike都背叛了他。  
Donald感到寒冷，他知道这是游戏规则，但当真正砸到他头上的时候他才知道多么令人难以接受。  
太多人背叛了。以至于最早离开他的Joseph都显得可爱起来。那个时候他还如日中天，不像现在，他像是条落水狗，谁都能来踩一脚。  
Donald又发了一条推特，“赢的是我。”他想抓住些什么，但仿佛无论怎么努力都是一场空。现在他只要胜利，胜利能带来一切。  
Donald是个疯子，他自己也这么觉得了。

Joseph相比之下要春风得意多了，他还召开了记者会，回答了很多关于他“如何取得胜利”的细节问题，直到他的助理选中了一名年轻人提问。  
“据说您与Mr.Trump在四十年前曾保持过一段非常亲密的关系，您是否会考虑到这一点而邀请Mr.Trump参加您的宴会呢？”  
这段亲密关系是圈子里公开的秘密，但没有人会蠢到问出来。想必是这个原本大有前途的年轻人终于混进了圈子，偶然打听到一些陈年旧事，便洋洋得意问了出来。会场里针落可闻，当然了，没有人不好奇，但也没有人会在当事人的面前提哪怕一丁点关于当年的事，所有人都等着这个年轻人被赶出会场，接着被踢出公司的大门，大好的前途再也不复存在。  
出乎大家意料的是，Joseph很平静。“我来这里的路上听说，”Joseph顿了顿，露出一个微笑，“他说他不会出席我的就职典礼，这是现在仅有的几件我和他能达成一致的事情。他不出席，太好了。”  
没人知道这个笑容几分真假，只有Donald新发的一条推特，“尽管我不同意这个结果，但我不会阻挠宴会的正常进行。”

时间很快过去，静悄悄地什么也没有发生，就连大家都做好应对骚乱准备的告别演讲都无事发生。Donald久违地重新出现在公众面前，他的白发被染回了金色——唯一和Joseph的相同之处又被他自己抹掉了；另外的变化是Donald不再手舞足蹈了，他的手仿佛被固定在了桌子上，演讲台的高边沿完全挡住了一切动作，这一点又奇妙地有些像Joseph了。

Joseph接手了Donald的办公室。办公室被清理过，那些在电视里常看到的熟悉摆件都不见踪影，只有桌子上摆着的那个木头盒子还在——Joseph知道这是个呼叫铃，它唯一的用处就是在Donald想喝可乐的时候随时有人给他送来。Joseph拿起盒子，盒子比他想象的轻一些，他盯着盒子，鬼使神差按了一下按钮。出乎意料的是没有一瓶可乐被送来，而是盒子内一直被隐藏的抽屉弹了出来，里边放着一张被叠起来的纸，Joseph打开它，发现是封泛黄的信，甚至还是Joseph自己的笔迹。上面只有三个字“I Love You”。Joseph记得很清楚，这是四十年前他离开的时候放在Donald办公桌上的。他本以为这封信会被毫不留情撕碎的，没想到还能再见到它。Joseph开始想，Donald是否曾经爱过他呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒花！  
> 会陆陆续续进行部分修改，不过大概就这些东西啦！


End file.
